DPS Optimization
Updated for IOURPG v0.99.60. Created by ReinMIsaac This guide should help you get most of your potential DPS out of your character Base Damage * Base Damage is a basic damage that all modifier based on. Consist of Level Bonus, Inferno Bonus, Challenges (Percentage part of it is added directly) and Card Milestones. At later stage of the game 98-99% of your Base Damage will be coming from Cards. Cards Milestone * Card Milestone Base damage also have its own modifier ** Each Inferno Levels granted 1% Card Damage boost ** Card Damage Orb ** Base Damage gained by reaching Card Milestone can be calculated from the formula Card Base Damage Bonus * Card Damage orb percentage * (level-200) * 1% * Always use Double Card buff (found on Cards menu) 250 Diamond cost - 7 days * The most efficient way to farm is to move immediately after you reach your milestone. Only farm on normal boss. and use Card Pack on boss monster. * Your main source of Card pack will be from Codes and Card Claim. Do not use Diamonds to buy it. * Start using card pack when your small pack is able to get at least 10 k card on selected mobs (total card 125,000). Always exchange tiny pack for medium pack whenever you can. * Since Inferno Levels also give 1% Card Damage boost. You need to balance Inferno Tier to get both card and EXP for maximum efficiency Auto Damage * Auto Damage is the damage Player does automatically. Auto Damage is Additive to Base Damage so it fall off at later stage of the game. * Majority of your DPS Early game will come from Auto Damage. however it will get overshadowed quickly when your Base Damage goes up. * Consider stagnate your auto orb at 5* and start downgrade Auto Lab upgrade when your pet reach T14 * Auto Speed has a base delay of 2 sec and hard capped at 0.4 sec. If player auto speed is quicker than this it will translate Into bonus Damage instead. Click Damage * Click Damage is the damage Player does when clicking. Each click consume Stamina. Click Damage is also Additive to Base Damage but is 1.5x more potent than Auto Damage. Both Ascension and Legendary upgrade for click is also cheaper. Raw click damage can also be boost further with Trophy Upgrade * Click Damage has no use other than helping with challenge. * Click Speed has a base delay of 2 sec and hard capped at 0.4 sec. If player click speed is quicker than this it will translate Into bonus Damage instead. Pet Damage * Pets Damage is the damage your Pets do automatically. Pet Damage is a multiplier to Base Damage. Pets have two types of damage: one strictly for arena and another which is a percentage of the player's Base damage.so it's really good early game, fall off in the middle and goes higher again in late game. * Pets Damage has no gold upgrade associated with it.Pet Points earned in the Pet Arena can be used to upgrades in the Pet Upgrade Map. Further increase damage your pets can do. Pet Arena * It's always a good idea to push AP Arena as high as you can. The best time to push it is when your pet reach a new tier. * Always Claim with all 3, Greedy claim cost is minimal compare to the benefit it give. PP play a hard role to determine how much DPS you will at later stage. * Thing that affect Pet Arena damage ** Pet tier base damage and level ** Stable ** Guild bonus ** Ascension Pet Damage (Max 50) ** Arena Damage Node (Pet Upgrade Map) ** Legendary PET ARENA DAMAGE (Max 50) ** Pet orb * Always use IOU-Multicalc to help you setup your arena node. If you do it correctly you should have Armor node > Health Node > Damage Node > Others Pet Upgrade Map * Most of your Pet Damage will come from your Pet Upgrade Map. You can use IOU-Multicalc to help with Pet Upgrade Map setup * Bonus node unlock can be purchased up to 5 times with Diamonds. Try to buy it if you have spare Diamonds * Pre-Critical Build (Below 8 M Pet Point, 70 nodes) ** You want Auto Damage, Charged Blow, Multi-strike, Strengthening and Swiftness. Avoid all others if you can. go middle left, top left then cut a straight line though middle right and go bottom right, top right and then lastly bottom left. ** You always want to compact your node in a few central nodes first to make use of valor. * Critical Build (6-8 M+ Pet points, 70+ nodes) ** Compact your node unlocked on middle and left part first. Avoid getting attack speed node if you can. ** After you finish with all nodes (except attack speed). Go upper right to grab the Critical Nodes there then go bottom right to grab the last critical nodes. Ascension Points * Clix Regen, Claim Boost, Gold Boost and Treasure Damage have very little used. You don't need to upgrade it at all * Party Boost, Pet Training, Woodcutting RNG+ and Mining RNG+ should be on all the time. unless you need ascension point to spec for Challenges. * Ability Cooldown is okay when you need to use 3 ability cycle to clear challenge. But you don't need to spec it in all the time. * Ship arena damage/HP and click associated upgrade does not need to be on all the time too. Downgrade these to free up ascension point so you can used it for others upgrade. * Use IOU Multicalc to determine the best Damage ascension upgrade. Don't upgrade it randomly. * XP Boost should be around the same cost with other DPS upgrade. don't over-upgraded it. * Fish Value, Mining Yield and Card Drop Yield should be on all the time. You don't need that much point in it if you don't have enough Ascension Point. 10 upgrades is fine for early game.However try to max it if you have enough points to spare. * After you max mining RNG (1,250 RNG) you can downgrade mining yield to 10 and only upgrade it to 25 when you mine (3.6 days with RNG Regen Trophy 25 and 2 Wood RNG+). 810 ascension point is a lot to be left sitting there. Category:Game Guide